Pentagon Thief
The Pentagon Thief is an enemy who appears in the Zombies map "Five". He has the ability to steal the player's weapon. Overview The Pentagon Thief will teleport onto the map at certain rounds after the power has been turned on and will attempt to steal players' weapons. If playing on co-operative, he will try to steal one weapon from each player and then continuously run around the lab area until he teleports away and escapes. He cannot actually hurt the players. When he steals a player's weapon, he teleports that player to the power room. If he steals one weapon from each player and manages to escape, a Max Ammo is placed in the electricity room. If the player kills him after taking a player's weapon he will give the players their weapons back, and drop a Max Ammo and a Fire Sale/Bonfire Sale. Appearance The Thief's appearance is of a stereotypical 'mad scientist'. He wears special bifocals, a white lab coat with strange writing on it, a satchel bag and white pushed back hair. When he first spawns in a Thief round, the map will be given a blue hue. He will appear out of one of the teleporters as a cloud of moving red numbers. Only the player he is targeting can see him, but other players can still fire on him and still see the trail of numbers he leaves behind. Once he has stolen a player's weapon, that player will be able to see him for the rest of the Thief round. He will move at a steady walking pace until fired at or spotting a player, which will make him break into an incredibly fast sprint from which he will not stop. The player(s) will have no other reasonable choice but to attempt to kill him since he is incredibly fast and outrunning him in this sprinting stage is impossible. Killing the Thief The Thief has immense health and can run infinitely. Trying to outrun the Pentagon Thief is not the best tactic, as he will eventually catch the player if not disrupted. One method to kill him in co-op is for all the players to stay in the conference room and attack the Thief while one player distracts the Thief by circling around the tables. The Ray Gun is a very effective weapon against the Thief, as are Mustang and Sally and Claymores. The Winter's Howl will slow him down, making it much easier to outpace him. Another way to kill the Thief is using the Death Machine on him. This is one of the most difficult and luck-based methods, as it depends on where it will appear after killing a zombie. Although the Thief actively avoids the Electro-Shock Defenses, they will immediately kill him if he manages to walk through them. Trivia *The Pentagon Thief is only visible for the player which he's targeting and players he might have already stolen weapons from, but other players are able to shoot him (even though he appears as a fog of numbers). *On the strap of the Thief's bag, there is an Illuminati code that reads "living dead". *If the player is downed, the Pentagon Thief will still steal one's weapon, however, instead of stealing the player's last stand pistol, he will steal the weapon the player was using last before downed. *If the player has only one gun and the Thief steals it, the player will be left with no weapons except for the knife, their equipment and grenades. *The Pentagon Thief starts out with a slow walk when he enters the map. If someone shoots him or he spots a player, he breaks out into a fast sprint. *If the Pentagon Thief is killed with Insta-Kill active, he will only drop a Max Ammo, never a Fire Sale or Bonfire Sale(co-operative mode only). *As seen in this video, the Pentagon Thief can steal a Death Machine. The power-up icon will then instantly disappear and the player will not lose any other weapons. *When the Pentagon Thief is near death, he will begin to flinch, but he will not slow down. *If a player downs themselves during the Thief Round and is revived by another player, the Pentagon Thief may not go after the player thus making the player who was down, the only one remaining with both weapons remaining. *If the Pentagon Thief is killed, the Pentagon announcer says "Containment Failure, system monitoring will remain on alert status." If the Pentagon Thief escapes, the female announcer says, "Containment successful." *He cannot be frozen over completely by the Winter's Howl or its Pack-a-Punched version; he can be severely damaged and slowed down, however. * Elevators cannot be used during Thief round. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombie Characters Category:Zombie Variants